User talk:Semanticdrifter
Hi. the page Jesus has been deleted. This page seemeed perfectly valid and non-spam (in which you put as the reason why you deleted it) however there was some notable material that would be considered vandalism and inapropate. BibicalapediaBot (talk) 22:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Bibicalapedia Also make sure to check out Bibicalapedia the wiki that is based on the ancient history stories from the bible while this will be changed to be used for the history of the bible itself. Alright, thanks for letting me know, I'll inform the other admin. 07:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Wiki Not closing This wiki is in need of major cleanup, and we need a great deal of more editors. Since this wiki is so old there is no way people want to visit it. Most of our pages are stubs and I have several plans for the other wiki. I also am planning on moving Bibicalapedia to its own site once we have a large enough community. Also my plans are virtually hard for people to understand until they have begun, but I need to grow a larger community. I've always wanted to lead or be one of the leading admins on Bible Wiki , but I was unable to do so here for Lelouch got here before me, and I would so like to lead. Like I said earlier many of my plans are hard to grasp unless they are in action, but the other admins may not go along with them because they would not quite understand them. As Founder of Bibicalapedia I seem to have much more power. My plans aren't about power though I would like to become the Leading Admin on a big Bible Wiki Project. My plans will eventually lead to Blicalapedia to become its own site. I am also planning several other projects , but as I said my plans most people won't want to go along with since they won't know where they are going, unless you helped me dream up those plans. My plans will work out in the end. This here wiki I may merge with the other wiki, but then of course I would perhaps need your help in gathering some editors to help clean up the articles. I also have a few admins who are good designers who could help us , but they have barerly contributed here , but they still love and enjoy the bible since they talk about it so much with me. The other admin does not know of their wide variety of knowledge of designing etc that would be too wide to show very quickly. I am planning on mergeging the two wikis , but I plan to keep the way I set up the other wiki and remove the way this is set up. I am not ready to the merge the two quite yet, because there are a few things I would like to set up on the other wiki before I merge these two. I of course will have to re-write the about and make some changes in the set up,also the other wiki basically contains duplicate pages to this one. Also this wiki has many of their pages as basically the Bible written here online which is one technically breaking copyright even though no one really owns the Bible. Many of the re-written Bible pages are incomplete and I don't want this wiki too be repative of the Bible. I would like chapter pages to be gone and the book pages to more about the history of the Bible itself like who wrote it and when it was wrote etc. instead of an online Bible (which is basically copying Biblegateway.com). Aside from all of this there are several other reasons and mishaps created by how messy this wiki is right now that are blocking my current plans on resurrecting this wiki from its loneliness which has been going on since about 2010. It seems like you would like to be involved in this wiki and I hope you join us. If you would like to hear more about my plans please let me know and we could discuss via chat. Thanks Superdadsuper (talk) 23:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad you have ideas for moving forward. There is nothing about the wiki being old that is keeping new visitors from coming. The best way to revitalize a wiki is to make great, compelling content and really build it up. : Under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license, you are free to use the content from this wiki anywhere you want: another wiki, a stable website, a book, etc. The only stipulation is that the authors are attributed and this wiki is linked. But there isn't much point in building out another wiki and then transferring content from this one to it. I think a better use of time and effort would be to focus on imporving this wiki. No matter what future projects you have in mind, this wiki will remain open and free. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 16:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Communication I think another problem resides in the other Admin and I with communication, We both have completely different ideals and opinons and we are both trying to drag the wiki into other directions. Since there is no active community to help balance our different ideas we are basically stuck where we are. I have thought about perhaps signing us up for the Admin Mentor Program and get some Wikia Stars to come notice the wiki. I was perhaps wondering if you could maybe help us with this and along with the Admin Mentors to help solve this problem. The absence of the community also helped generate this problem so I started the other wiki so that way I may choose admins who all have different ideals , but are also more agreeable and are good with different areas. What the wiki really needs is a good people's person. Superdadsuper (talk) 23:31, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : You are free to work on a different wiki with a other set of Admins. However, this one will remain open, so it would probably be a good idea to work on communicating more effectively with other Admins here. That said, the AMP is always happy to help but in the meantime the focus should be on working out any issues on the wiki. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 16:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Invintation You are invited to join the Board of Directors. If yes please let me know on my talk page if no please leave a message begining with a level 2 heading with the text of Decline and under it put your signature. Superdadsuper (talk) 21:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, but as Wikia staff it is not appropriate for me to directly particpate like that. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 15:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::If the other admin does not wish to continue working on this wiki, then I will. 04:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Copyright etc If you would like we may Chat on this via this wikis chat. Superdadsuper (talk) 20:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, but as Chat is impermanent I like to keep communication in a stable arena like Talk Pages or over Email via Special:Contact. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 20:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Copyright discussion Board to keep it all organized lets put it on a Copyright discussion Board. You will be notified when something has been addded to the board. Please check it weekly. RE: I've recreated the blog post by changed several key points to fork. There are several things we are cleaning up here on this wiki, but also pages I feel will not be needed when we fork and are going against suggestive ideas of a wiki for the original creator planned on making this a note wiki where you have biblical text directly from NIV Bible and then side note it. I am going to delete that , but instead combine the information onto one page about the book its history and its content etc. Some contribitors thought this wiki as a Bible in wiki format, but it isn't. If these pages should go undeleted then it would ruin the fork for a new site. The reason why i'm forking this wiki is because this wiki is currently inactive with no real active contribitors, several of the admins are inactive or are busy on other wikis. We get a couple of unregistered contribitors that make 1 or 2 edits and then leave the wiki forever and never edit again. So if I fork it I think it will help gain more attention and traffic, since I can independtly work on Google SEO and pick up more traffic. Bible Wiki I understand would pick up much better traffic, but I am going to make a wiki like group franchise type thing called Bible Wiki. I'm planning on making the King James word defintions pages there own pages. Also i'm going to fork our test site as well. Once we fork the wiki we will have much more indepence and don't have to worry about violating Wikia policy. The only editors here I fear will be editors unelidble to adopt this wiki i fear. So I will be forking the wiki. I may leave some advertisement about the independent version here as a link or some documented post, but I won't use the entire wiki just to advertise the new one or use it as a Bible Wiki website (as in group). I will also leave a link to the Wikia version perhaps on the new site, to help users understand our history. I plan it will be a while before we fork the wiki. If the wiki is adopted then it may be saved, but as this point I don't think it will be adopted anytime soon. I tried closing the wiki because it is basically entirely inactive and this wiki is 6 years old and in the past 3 to 4 years very small edits. So I will keep post with this wiki and watch it, but I believe eventually the wiki will close due to inactivity.The original founder's plan was to infact to start a very large wiki, but he ended up making it a note wiki, which I don't think was his intention. Superdadsuper (talk) 15:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC)